


Queenmaker

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dornish inheritance says that is Rhaenys who will rule, that her daughter deserves her birthright and Elia cannot ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queenmaker

**Author's Note:**

> written for the got exchange and the prompt
> 
> She's smarter than anyone gave her credit for, Jaime thinks, eyes fixed on the Queen Regent as she leads her daughter to the throne. She played the game better than anyone, played us all. No one ever suspected Elia Martell to come out on top after Robert's Rebellion, but Jaime supposes that's the point, no one ever suspected anything of Elia; Elia lives and crowns her daughter in Dornish fashion with the help of a young lion cub

Jaime has no plan when he slides his sword into Aerys’ back, no plan except to save Kings Landing from fire. He knows that his father’s men are fighting their way through the city streets below and that he should choose their side but his thoughts go to Elia and her children in the tower above and he knows he cannot let them die. He cannot let any more innocents die.

\--

Elia waits.

Her son is smuggled away with the Spider, her daughter is hidden under her bed with the fake prince and The Princess of Dorne waits.

She knows that there are Lannister troops outside the city and she knows that the King believes they are on his side. She isn’t so sure, but she does know that if they are not then the opening gates mean her death and the death of her children.

The only Kingsguard left in the city is Jaime Lannister. He is with the King and there is no one to defend her apart from the dagger at her side.

When he bursts through the door she expects him to attack. The dagger is in her hand before she even thinks. He tells her there is no time to explain but they must go now before it is too late.

She does not remember how they made it to the throne room, or how they ran through the corridors with her daughter in Jaime’s arms. She does not remember her daughter placed on the throne before the rebel knights come into the room. But they did it, somehow her tiny daughter is sitting on that throne of swords and she is standing exhausted beside it, their sole Kingsguard standing in front of them sword drawn.

Dornish inheritance says that is Rhaenys who will rule, that her daughter deserves her birthright and Elia cannot ignore it.

The Lions burst through the doors and stop as they see them, as they see the King lying in a pool of his own blood in front of them. She smiles and prays to the Seven that they stop, for as talented as Jaime is she knows that he cannot hold them all off.

She can see the confusion in their eyes and it halts them in their tracks, this was not their plan she sees and she hopes that when a new command comes it is in their favour.

When Lord Stark arrives within the hour she is grateful, there is no other Lord she wished it to be more. He asks about the King and the Prince and she tells him she will explain in private. He makes no long term promises, but he promises enough to save them for now, just enough.

\--

Jaime tells them the story of Aerys’ death and knows that this is the test he must pass. Elia forgives him without thinking twice but he knows that the forgiveness of others will not come as easily. He struggles to find enough energy to care though when he has the forgiveness of the throne and rebels have no power to hurt him.

\--

Elia knows what she wants to do but she cannot let herself be lost to vengeance when there is a fractured realm to heal.

  
She pardons Ned Stark and returns Lyanna to him with the understanding that the girl will never be seen outside the North again. She does not blame the girl but she has no desire to see her and the proof of Rhaegar’s betrayal. The North is not an enemy she wishes to make, not when she is so sure that Ned Stark’s honour will not allow him to rebel again.

Robert Baratheon chooses trial by combat but he has no chance against Arthur Dayne and his brothers have no choice but to kneel unless they wish to go the same way as their brother.

Elia knows Jon Arryn must be punished for raising his banners against the crown first but his only heir is a baby. He admits his guilt and she sends him to the Wall for it.

She sentences Gregor Clegane to death for murder and he cannot deny it when he was found with the dead fake prince’s blood on his hands.

Elia has no proof that Tywin Lannister ordered Clegane to kill her children but she knows in her heart that it must be true. She hates him for it but her brain tells her that making a true enemy of the Lannisters is far too dangerous and instead she pardons him and greets him with a smile. One day she swears she’ll have her revenge but for now Tywin must be kept on side.

She names Mace Tyrell Hand despite his incompetence and he is the only major Lord who will let her rule as she wishes.

She releases Jaime from his Kingsguard vows, for she cannot have a Kingslayer wearing a white cloak, but requests he stays in Kings Landing anyway. She has no reason to trust the Lannisters and there is no better security than their heir.

\--

Jaime knows that he could not leave Kings Landing even if Elia had not asked him to. And Cersei refuses to answer his letters explaining why he cannot return however much he misses her.

\--

The Coronation is as grand as a five year old girl can endure and all the great houses look on. Elia smiles sweetly from the side, her son in her arms. She knows that they all know she has ensured the kingdoms for her daughter, no matter how politically unaware she appears to be.

Rhaenys doesn’t cry or sob as she sits on the throne and a heavy crown is placed on her head, and when she runs to her mother later there is not a single cut on her arms from the sharp swords that surround her.

The little Queen does not stay for the dancing; instead she is tucked up in bed with her brother and allowed to dream of kittens while her mother does her ruling for her.

Elia asks each Lord in turn if they would send one of their children to court to be company for the little Queen, each ruling house and those minor ones with the most influence. She frames it as a friendly request but they all know that their children will be hostages, even if they fought on the Targaryen side.

She has not danced since before Aegon was born but when Jaime approaches her she cannot bring herself to say no. He guides her gently around the floor but still she is exhausted when they sit down and it is only the gentle support of his hand under hers that keeps her from collapsing.

\--

He wonders if anyone at court sees Elia as a person sometimes. She was the exotic Princess at first and then she was the sickly princess and now she is Queen Regent but no one seems to think of her as a person in her own right. But he knows that he too thinks of her as regal above anything else.

\--

The wards arrive slowly. From the Reach Willas Tyrell and Humfrey Hightower; from Dorne Princess Arianne Martell and Ynys Yronwood; from the Riverlands Edmure Tully; from the North the promise of young Robb Stark and Wynafryd Manderly; from the Stormlands Renly Baratheon; from the Vale the baby Lord Harrold Hardyng; from the Iron Islands Maron Greyjoy; and from the Westerlands Tyrion Lannister.

Rhaenys has never had so many children around her and is only then that Elia realises how much her daughter had needed companionship. Her cousin is her favourite, the two girls playing at court with Wynafryd and Ynys their willing servants, but she soon learns that the other have their charms. Willas is willing to play with her and kitten whenever she asks him too and nods seriously when she tells him stories that cannot possibly be true about Balerion’s adventures. Humfrey and Tyrion tell her tales of magic and dragons that she drinks up with wide eyes. Renly and Edmure follow her tours of the keep with great attention even when she forgets what half of the rooms are called. She adores the babies, even if she asks frequently when she’ll be allowed to play with them properly. But it is only when Viserys and Daenerys arrive from Dragonstone that Maron begins to settle in.

Elia wishes that she could still spend every day with her children but instead she sits upon the Iron Throne and rules. Mace Tyrell may be her Hand and Arthur Dayne may be the Commander of the Kingsguard but neither of them learnt how to rule from The Princess of Dorne. And it is her mother’s lessons that are the only thing that enable her to hold this kingdom together.

It is the evenings she spends with the children, when she joins in their games and laughs and lets the babies crawl over her, that give her happiness. Her ladies join her sometimes but more often than not it is Jaime Lannister who she finds there. He tells her that he is there for Tyrion and she begins to see a different side to the arrogant cocky boy she knows.

The years past far quicker than she wishes they would.

\--

Jaime knows before he gets the letter that Cersei is ill, that they will not leave the world as they entered it. The past five years since the coronation may have been limited to letters and secret fumbles when she comes to court with her husband on the infrequent times Stannis is summoned there but she is still his other half. Elia seems to know before he opens his mouth that something is wrong and her blessing is all he needs before he leaves Kings Landing.

Cersei is only just there when he arrives, when he runs straight from the stables to her side and the maester says it’s a miracle that she’s lived this long.

Jaime stays by her body even when he knows she’s dead and he hates how Stannis does not even seem to be upset. It is only when the Silent Sisters force him from the room that he understands.

Almost everything he ever did was for Cersei and now she was gone.

\--

Elia only realises how fond she is of Jaime after he leaves. She discovers she misses his presence at court. She can no longer look to him at every event, grant him her favour at tourneys and spend almost every evening with him at her side.

When she sends Lord Baratheon a note of condolence on the death of his wife she sends one too to Jaime and wonders if he will reply.

\--

Jaime cannot bring himself to return to Kings Landing. Instead he returns to the Westerlands, to his father and to his duty as a Lannister. He can no longer pretend that Elia insists he stays in Kings Landing.

His father arranges for him to marry Lynesse Hightower and he pretends he is happy. He cannot help but feel that he is betraying both Cersei and Elia with this marriage and does not quite understand why.

\--

Elia absorbs herself in politics and pretends that she isn’t lonely without her Lannister by her side. She manages her council carefully and she ensures that the Kingdoms are upon steading footing once more. She makes treaties with foreign cities and arranges marriages for her charges carefully, for they are all growing up too fast. And most of all she teaches her daughter how to do the same now that she is old enough to understand.

\--

He dreams of Elia most nights. The loss of Cersei is an ever-present ache in his heart and yet his dreams are never of her.

  
Jaime has never been the most devoted of letter writers but he writes to his brother in Kings Landing, and in return Tyrion tells him all the news of court he can. There always is a mention of Elia and however minor it is Jaime clings to it.

\--

Elia hesitates to betroth her daughter to Willas Tyrell when Rhaenys asks. Her young, earnest, beautiful fifteen year old daughter has grown up and Elia knows that soon she will no longer be Queen Regent.

She knows that Willas will be a good husband, that he has patiently sat at Rhaenys’ side throughout their childhoods and that he will always support her but that does not make it any easier.

\--

Lynesse dies in a riding accident and all Jaime feels is shock. And he realises that his son too will grow up without a mother.

\--

The whole realm comes to court for Rhaenys’ sixteenth birthday to see her become Queen.

Elia knows she’s made the right decision as she sees her daughter keep court with perfect grace, and knows that Rhaenys will be a good Queen. But she lets herself cry that night because her little girl can no longer be called as such anymore.

\--

Jaime is in mourning but he still comes to watch the little girl he has not seen for six years take her throne.

It’s the moment that he sees Elia that he realises that he loves her. She may be deep in conversation with one of her ladies on an opposite balcony but he suddenly realises how he feels about her, how he has always felt about her. It isn’t the same as how he felt about Cersei but love still feels like the right word to use. And he has no idea what to do.

\--

Elia is surprised when her daughter appoints Jaime to her small council but she cannot deny that him being permanently in Kings Landing once again is something she looks forward to. And she tells him so when he formally accepts

\--

Rhaenys is almost seventeen by the time of her marriage and Jaime thinks that she is the most excited bride he has ever seen. She gives herself away and no one watching could doubt how much the Queen and her new consort love each other.

He asks Elia to dance at the feast and he feels happier than he has in a long time. There is something in her eyes that gives him cause to hope.

\--

Elia only stays until after the bedding. She bids farewell to the remaining court and retires to bed. She is more exhausted than she remembers being for a long time and only part of it is the late hour. She had thought that she was just happy to have Jaime back for his companionship but dancing with him feels different somehow and she is no longer sure whether it is purely platonic.

She dreams of walking through the garden with him that night.

\--

Jaime begins to make excuses to call on Elia or to come across her in the gardens or the corridors when he knows she’s going to be there. There is no point in denying himself the pleasure of her company when she seems to enjoy their time together too. He hears whispers that the court believes their friendship to be something more and he wishes that they were right.

It is not until the day after the announcement of Rhaenys’ pregnancy that he asks Elia for a private audience. He knows that there is nowhere truly private but the Godswood is the best place he can think of. He takes her hand and manages to tell her that he loves her and wants to marry her. He has no idea of what her answer will be but he feels a sickening punch in the gut when she shakes her head and leaves without another word.

He hadn’t let himself hope that she would say yes but somehow he still feels heartbroken.

\--

Elia knows that she cannot marry a Lannister, for however much she cares for Jaime he is still the heir to Casterly Rock and the son of Tywin Lannister. She cannot do anything that would give them yet more power. Her duty must always first go to her daughter and the realm and not her own wishes.

She doesn’t tell anyone for weeks until Ashara asks why Jaime no longer seeks them out she admits what happened that day in the Godswood. She supposes she shouldn’t have expected anything else when Ashara tells her to follow her heart. The problem is that Elia has no idea how to follow her heart anymore.

She seeks out Jaime though and asks for his company once again. She gives him no answer and they agree silently that the proposal never happened.

\--

Jaime clings to the fact that he is still welcome at court and that Elia still enjoys his company but he thinks that they both know they cannot go back to before his declaration.

\--

Elia stays at her daughter’s side throughout the birth as Rhaenys squeezes her hand tight and labours throughout the night before giving birth to a son who looks nothing like a Targaryen bar his violet eyes. She is the one to announce to the court and anxious father that there is a new prince and that the Queen is well.

She cannot remember fainting but she is assured she did by Jaime who is sitting at her side when she awakes. He carefully brushes the hair out of her eyes and tells her for the second time how much he wants to marry her and tell everyone how much he loves her.

\--

They marry quietly in the end. There is no grand feast and the only attendants are their children but it feels better that way.

Jaime knows that they will not have children but he feels no need for them, he does not need to prove that this marriage is real when he knows that it is. This time he gets to marry the woman he loves and it feels right.

\--

Elia discovers that being happy suits her, that waking up to Jaime’s body by her side makes her feel stronger than she has in years and the way he looks at her every moment makes her feel as if she is beautiful even if it is only to him.

Her daughter no longer needs her advice, she has her own Hand, her husband, and loyal friends who are members of every great house in the land, but she asks it still and Elia’s one regret is that Rhaegar could not live to see their daughter’s greatness.

She has beautiful grandchildren to spoil and a home full of confident and beautiful young men and women who she has helped raise and she is confident that the kingdom will now be stable for centuries to come. Perhaps her first good father and his ancestors would not approve of House Targaryen’s new path but they are no longer here and Elia was the one who saved their dynasty.

She was happy as Elia Martell, happy as Elia Targaryen but she thinks that she is happiest yet as Elia Lannister, Queen Mother.


End file.
